


All About The Cherry

by Imtrouble



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29335959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imtrouble/pseuds/Imtrouble
Summary: Will a Valentines dance be the key to two stubborn lovers finally giving in?
Relationships: Cho Chang/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3
Collections: My Sweet Valentine





	All About The Cherry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhiteWallsKill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteWallsKill/gifts).



The music faded into obscurity as his gaze fell onto her.

He was still so tuned into her presence, a crowded room could still fall away and her aura was the only thing he felt.

It had always been this intense between them. Time made fools of them. Thinking their feelings would fade.

The woman in his arms shifted slightly and he came back to the great hall with an explosion of noise. 

The object of his gaze began to turn towards him and he quickly shut his eyes.

The charade of not being bothered by her presence continued as he swayed slowly with his arms around Ginny Weasley.

For now at least. He was determined not to break first.

\----

Cho Chang hated these events, always had done. Valentines Day was a media made event and she still couldn't quite believe intelligent people lapped it up.

She hadn't even wanted to come to the Hogwarts Valentines dance but her Quidditch team had agreed to sponsor it to help raise funds for the schools refurbishment of the Quidditch facilities, from school brooms to changing rooms for the school teams to use. 

As the Holyhead Harpies Seeker she had been coerced into attending. Whilst she didn't mind a trip down memory lane for the most part, this type of event was not her thing. Love wasn't her thing. 

She wasn't great with feelings and sharing them. Which always seemed to be the stumbling block for most of her relationships.

Well all but one. She was glad when her thoughts were interrupted by someone who wanted to congratulate her on the result of the last game.

Yes, she really didn't want to think about Blaise Zabini. He already spent too much time in her thoughts two years after their split.

What she didn't realise was that the man in question was right behind her on the dance floor with one of her teammates.

\----

Blaise couldn’t help but watch her, now he knew she was here. Deep down he knew she would have been attending. Her team was sponsoring the event, it was kind of a given. 

Ginny had disappeared into the crowd sometime ago with a snarky comment about being ignored. He didn’t care, they had hung out a couple of times, nothing more. She was a brat. 

He hadn't had a serious relationship since Cho. Well he had thought it was serious. He knew deep down she did too but she could never say it. Never tell him he was enough, that they were end game. 

They had rowed about towards the end. She had always told him he knew how she felt and that she didn’t need to say it for it to be real. 

He had never been a needy kind of guy but he didn’t feel that it was too much of an ask to hear it occasionally.

Looking back over the last two years he regretted ever saying the words that ended up with him leaving her flat and not returning. Both of them were too proud to reach out and take back the empty words that were said. 

He was broken from his thoughts as her eyes met his across the room. He held her gaze until he felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning, annoyed at being interrupted, he came face to face with Professor Slughorn. 

“Evening Horace, how can I help you?” 

“Ahh yes, Professor Zabini, well I wanted to congratulate you on a great event! Slytherin will be winning the house cup in no time.”

“Thank you Horace. It seems we have raised more than enough! Thanks must go to the Harpies team of course.” 

The conversation continued for a few more moments and then as soon as Slughornhad moved on his eyes were darting across the room once again, trying to pick her out. She stood near the food tables chatting to Professor Flitwick.

Bar the last few weeks of rows, their three years together had meant something, to both of them, he knew that now. The tabloids liked to splash the lack of Cho's love life across the front pages. The fact that she was the best female seeker in the sport was irrelevant apparently. 

Not that he didn't secretly like the fact that he apparently hadn't been replaced. 

He had been told off by his close friends frequently that he was too stubborn for his own good. They had set him up on countless failed blind dates and had all bar given up on him. 

Whilst he had known she would attend tonight and kept his eye on the papers, he hadn't actually seen her for over a year and hadn't spoken to her since their last row. They didn't run in the same circles, he spent most of his year busy with the school and his evenings off were usually kept local with a few drinks with the boys.

She glanced his way again, their eyes meeting for a split second before she turned away again.

He needed to speak to her, needed her back if she'd have him. He wouldn't move on from her and it had taken him enough time to realise he didn't want to.

\-----

She had been watching him for a while and whilst she had turned quickly when she saw his eyes meet hers for the second time that evening, she could feel his gaze now burning into her back. 

She reached for one of the deserts on the food table, she couldn’t help but smirk at her inadvertent choice. Plucking the cherry from the top, she knew it was now or never. She turned to face his teasing the cherry against her lips. 

The look on his face darkened and before she realised what he was doing he was two steps away from her.

“Chang, come with me”, his hand finding hers and pulling her after him.

\----

Moments later she was encased in his arms, her back against the cold dungeon wall of the Slytherin common room.

His mouth was leaving what felt like scorch marks with every kiss he placed against her skin.

His fingers found the zip and the soft material fell away revealing her bare breasts.

“Glad to see some things don't change”, he murmured against her lips as his hands cupped her breasts and a thumb ghosted across her right nipple. 

She couldn't respond, she was too overwhelmed with the feelings she had tried to push away for the last 2 years. His hands, his mouth, his embrace, it was like coming home. 

Before she could make a move to undress him, he was on his knees in front of her, pulling the dress past her hips, and revealing the barely there lace knickers.

His guttural groan shot through her as his fingers pushed past the lace and he felt her desire.

Her fingers found his messy locks and as his entered her, hers found purchase.

Their words were replaced with pants, groans and moans and any worry of being caught was lost to both of them.

Moments later, Blaise's tongue was teasing her folds, not unlike how hers had teased that cherry earlier. 

His tongue was working her now, her hands in his hair weren't helping, her legs were threatening to give out, her moans were loud now, she knew it. His name tumbling from her lips over and over. 

She knew then, his name was the only one she wanted to say like this for all time, that thought and a flick of his finger across her bud sent her over the edge. 

His name rang around the empty common room as her orgasm burst from her.

He held up as her body shook. “Oh, how I've missed that. You.” He added softly.

She bent down to kiss him and tried to pour all her feelings into that one kiss. 

\----

He felt her in that kiss, felt every intention, every unspoken word. He knew she struggled to say it. Always had. His little closed up seeker. 

He knew he couldn't be without her any longer. He was about to move away when she pushed him down onto the cold floor, her gaze never left his as she torturously slowly undid each of his shirt buttons. His own fingers found his belt and undid it, followed by his trouser zip. Within seconds he was at her mercy as she positioned herself above him and slowly she welcomed him home.

\----

Walking back to the party, their bodies as close to each other as possible without being indecent, Cho paused and turned to face him. 

“Whilst I am more than pleased with tonight's outcome, what was it that made you make the move?”

“That sodding dessert.” He grinned.

“What?!” 

“The ice cream thing, with the cherry on top, you knew what you were doing Chang! Don't pretend you're innocent, I know you… remember?”

She laughed, “the knickerbocker glory?” 

“If that's what it's called, then yes. Watching you play with that cherry in your mouth tipped me over the edge Chang.”

“Might have to be an annual treat to celebrate bringing us back to our senses”, she smiled.

Every year thereafter they celebrated valentines day with a knickerbocker glory for dessert, which more often than not ended up in the bedroom. Both agreed it was comfier than the Slytherin common room.


End file.
